


Nine Tailed Taeyong

by thiccjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cliffhangers, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ok bye, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, but I have writer's block, i love comments btw, pls comment, this shouldn't finish like this, what the heck did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccjae/pseuds/thiccjae
Summary: Lee Taeyong is a millennium old half gumiho (nine tailed fox) and half human. In his never ending life journey he meets a boy named Jung Jaehyun who's ready to help him during his worst moments.





	Nine Tailed Taeyong

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fanfic doesn't promote bestiality. Taeyong is a human like Jaehyun. That's all.  
> PS: Sorry for the mistakes :( wrote this without being focused...

Two thousand years ago, a half human half fox was born on July first, year seventeen AD. Everyone in town believed this was the most beautiful human to ever be living in the deserted streets of those years, up to the point they thought he was an angel sent by dear Lord. His black, always disheveled looking hair shined beneath the Sun’s powerful rays. The boy was named Taeyong and was carefully protected by his parents from people who could see and feel, what they would call, dark energy. No one was aware that a non-human creature was breathing amongst them, except his mother and father.

 

Taeyong was the love child of two different creatures who were never meant to connect together. His mother was a gumiho, a nine tailed fox who lived on transforming into a beautiful woman set out to seduce men and consume their heart and liver freshly after their death. The father was a young male human who worked endlessly to provide food for his sick parents. Their encounter was coincidental and although it was a taboo, the sparkle of feelings that fired up inside their dark souls burned for years against the popular belief of fearful, judgemental humans. They lived to the day they saw their own child turn five years old, also the day he finally showed signs of supernaturality. 

 

His white fur glowed as he jumped and ran on every part of the free ground, away from people’s eyes. Nine tails wiggled from left to right, up and down as the fox climbed rocks and jumped from them. To make sure her son would be safe, Taeyong’s mother transformed into her true form after receiving a nod of approval from her husband. She followed him everywhere inside the forest, up onto rocks and down into the shallow pit holes. His father watched from afar, a smile of content on his face which was slowly starting to show signs of aging as his skin formed permanent wrinkles.

 

The father looked up at the sky, noticing that dawn was arriving and this beautiful, colorful scenery filled with flowers, fruits and vegetables, mountains that stood too far for them to reach and fireflies was soon going to become crowded by peasants. He looked back at the two shining balls of fur, which oddly resembled the moon, excessively spending their energies. _It was the right choice to follow this path in life_ , he thought continuously as he wondered if his parents’ existence would make him happier.  Sacrificing family for love. Was this his best choice?

 

Panickedly, the man picked up a stone and threw it with as much power as he had at the person who tried to set fire to the forest; the forest where his two reasons to live were enjoying their existence. He never thought they would be found in this discrete place by people who were already armed with burning torches and other equipment, ready to become murderers and take the lives of what were “unacceptable” and “dangerous”. Unarmed and insecure, Taeyong’s father shouted for his family to run while he threw himself toward the crowd, hoping that in one way or another he would stop them. At the sight of his friends, who were probably the ones that planned this scenario, the only sparkle of hope he had inside himself extinguished together with his energy and life.

 

Taeyong’s eyes were filled with tears as he ran endlessly with his mother. He didn’t know what was going on, why his parents were so shocked or why the forest was suddenly burning in fire. The smoke blurred their vision as it made it harder for them to take in the oxygen. His mother stopped on her paws, falling limply on the floor, two arrows stuck deep inside her flesh while the white groomed fur was slowly getting painted in dark red. The look in her eyes was enough for him to understand that he should run away and keep living his life, at least to make up for the sacrifice his parents went through during the years. He felt the need to lie next to her until he heard the roars of humans nearing. Scared and unsure of what to do, Taeyong ran away as fast as he could, escaping hell while leaving the dead bodies of his parents behind.

  
  
  


A thousand years (which is the period of time needed for the transformation of a gumiho into a human) passed and on the day of his birthday, year one thousand twenty two, Taeyong finally mastered the ability to return into his human form. 

 

It wasn’t easy to show up in the middle of humans, resembling a normal twenty year old male yet completely inexperienced in life. Learning the spoken language was easier since he would encounter humans exploring the forest and speaking, while he hid behind bushes and trees as a gumiho. Knives were his biggest fear as he would end up cutting himself often while peeling the skin of potatoes or cutting up onions. Though he thought his fellow humans would be quite skeptical about accepting this new face in their environment, the elders were quite friendly. They taught him to write and read, cook, hunt and become a human without asking for explanation from his part. The elders gave him clothes and raised him like their own son. However, Taeyong wondered if it was his beauty that attracted them so much. His double eyelid eyes, big black orbs, soft black hair and white complex stood out in the middle of other normal human beings. Could it be possible that they thought of him as a God?

 

Time passed by faster and faster. People around him died slowly, yet he remained the same handsome young man without showing any signs of disease or weakness. Everyone cried at the loss of their brothers and sisters, yet Taeyong roamed around the cemeteries at night, hunting for the freshly nonfunctioning hearts and livers of those who accepted him as a family member and raised him with love. Taeyong had lost his trust in humans, yet when he saw his white shirt covered in droplets of blood as well as his mouth and hands, he decided it was time to say “enough”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong placed his earbuds in after pressing the play icon on his phone’s screen. The device was shortly after placed inside his jeans’ back pocket as he leaned against the bus’ window with his eyes closed, giving off an angelic vibe. His skin glowed, making a visible contrast with his jet black hair and the frame of glasses he was wearing. Everyone’s eyes were fixated on his figure as he calmly breathed in and out of his nostrils. When the movement stopped, his eyes opened slowly and he turned around to exit through the opened door, leaving people behind him feeling empty.

 

The first lecture after summer vacation started on a nice, windy Friday morning. After the bus ride to campus, Taeyong entered a coffee shop for his daily intake of caffeine, his presence bringing joy to the bartender who hadn’t seen his face for more than two months. The cup was left untouched on his desk as he listened to the professor talking about his vacations rather than introducing them to their new class. His classmates looked either beat up or too energetic as they conversed with the man in his 40’s. Taeyong drummed his fingers on top of the surface, trying to create a melody, a beat that could accompany the song he was singing in his mind. The sun shone on his face, yet he didn’t move his face away from the light. His eyes adjusted quickly, not stinging or hurting from the brightness. He thought of how he was finally graduating from his first time attending a university. Four years were spent studying and exploring with the help of professors yet he never felt accomplished. He never felt smart though he was classified as one.

 

“School doesn’t make you smart if you don’t experience what you’re learning.” he didn’t realize it came out loud from his lips coated in strawberry chapstick that gave him a light pink tint. The professor heard his voice, though he was unable to comprehend what he said, which increased his curiosity. The smartest student in the university was speaking, it was bound to be something informative.

 

“Can you repeat that, Lee?” the professor asked excitedly, expecting Taeyong to talk about his vacation and share his experiences.

 

“It’s nothing, professor. Please don’t mind me.” he smiled, knowing fully well that he wouldn’t object him. Taeyong had a strong power he only used occasionally, like this time. Everyone listened and followed whatever he would say, be it right or wrong. Again he wondered if it was his beauty that turned humans crazy.

  
  


After the first and only class of the day was over, Taeyong grabbed his cup of coffee and ambled around the university’s hallways, trying to calm his mind and soul in a quiet environment instead of choosing to stay outside where he would be surrounded by acoustic pollution. However, he realized it wasn’t the quietest place when he started meeting acquaintances and strangers who greeted him just to appear as polite. He pushed the cup to his lips, tasting the bittersweet liquid as he listened to his favorite songs with his earphones on, ignoring everyone who appeared in front of him. Taeyong felt his knees go weak and his blood pressure run low, making him sit on the nearest stairs he noticed.

 

A boy with chestnut hair was sitting higher up the stairs as he read a book which didn’t look thick at all. Taeyong recognized him as a junior whose name he didn’t know. He saw him often on campus. He believed they had the same personal schedule since he would often see the boy at the same coffee shop and library during the same time as him. Taeyong smiled to himself as he opened his vegetarian sandwich and munched on it while feeling a pair of eyes looking at him.

  
  


 

-

 

 

 

“Will you join the party today?” Yuta asked Taeyong as soon as he arrived inside the convenience store where the boy was eating spicy noodles. The latter choked on the hot spicy liquid, gulping down water in an attempt to not die in front of his human friend. Not because he feared death, but the thought of Yuta seeing him as a gumiho while he would be dead and unable to explain the situation scared him.

 

“What party?” he looked up as he kept eating the noodles which made his lips look orange because of the sauce.

 

“Did you forget already?” Yuta rolled his eyes as he sat himself down on the seat across his friend. “The start of the year party? Duh?”

 

“Oh.” Taeyong gave him a fake smile before he digged in again.

 

“Will you not attend?! You can’t ruin it this year, Taeyong! It’s our last year here, we need to start it with parties! Isn’t that our motto? A year started partying-” Taeyong slapped a hand on his mouth, finally making his friend unable to speak. “Ok, I’m done.” the boy raised his arms, surrendering quickly. 

 

“I will attend it.” Taeyong nodded at his friend who punched the air with his fist and started jumping up and down on the plastic chair.

 

“Hey, aren’t you eating a little too much lately?” Yuta asked worriedly as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table to support his weight while he looked at Taeyong’s eyes. “You look quite pale too.” he sat back on his seat. “Are you sure you’re fine?”

 

“Yeah. Better than ever.” Taeyong placed his chopsticks down and chewed on the remaining food in his mouth.

  
  


It definitely wasn’t a party attire but Taeyong still rocked the dark purple hoodie that had “sexual fantasies” written in red on it. He paired it with black distressed jeans and a pair of Nike trainers while he covered his head with the hoodie. The reflection on the mirror scared him as he noticed the paleness of his skin. He reconsidered his choices again, before deciding that he would surely last through his party.

 

Yuta ran inside, screaming and shouting at the blasting music before he told Taeyong he would be busy and left him sitting alone on a couch for some weird girl he met on the internet and who attending the same univeristy. The latter rolled his eyes as he plopped himself down next to some people he didn’t know and wasn’t interested to. His other best friend, which was his phone, accompanied him until he felt like taking a walk to explore the building where the party was being held.

 

He liked the interior, especially the second floor of the building where he could go out on a balcony and look at the inviting scenery in front of him. After standing there for awhile, he thought the terrace would be the best place to spend his time alone. Taeyong wondered why the place wasn’t crowded with students when there were sofas, tables and even a pool table to play billiards. However, he enjoyed the fact that he had the whole place to himself, until he noticed someone sitting on a couch, staring at him intensely instead of the view in front of them.

 

Taeyong looked at the boy who he had seen earlier that day on the stairs. He didn’t initiate conversation, but the look on the boy’s eyes made him want to approach him and ask if, perhaps, he knew him. Taeyong felt his legs go numb as he fell on his knees, then on his butt. He lied on the floor, the headache too unbearable as he groaned in pain. He couldn’t open his eyes but he felt warmth on his cheeks and shoulders.

 

The boy panickedly slapped Taeyong’s cheeks and shook his body, calling his name over and over again. He gave up when he noticed no signs of movement from him. His hands traveled up to his neck, trying to check his pulse when he quickly pulled his hand away, wincing at the burn on his finger pads. He panicked at his temperature once he figured out it wasn’t a normal fever. The boy managed to find his own phone somewhere on the couch and dialed the ambulance’s number after running away and leaving Taeyong alone on the ground.

 

“Hello! My friend passed out on the ground and-” his phone fell from his weak hands when he turned his head to the side, letting it land straight on the floor, resulting in the device’s screen getting shattered into millions of minuscule pieces. He turned around to fully look at the view in front of him. Taeyong’s body was replaced with that of a nine tailed white fox who slowly tried to get up on its paws. The boy immediately ran toward the door, locking it to make sure no one would be able to walk in on them. He looked at its white shining fur, shocked at the sight in front of him.

 

“Taeyong?” he questioned. If the animal, no, creature would look at him then it definitely was the boy he had a crush on for three consecutive years. And just as he thought, the creature he recognized as a gumiho looked at him before falling on the floor again. He quickly ran toward the furry animal, checking him out to make sure it wasn’t wounded. “Why are you so weak?” his voice sounded like honey as he asked a question he knew he couldn't get an answer to. “Let me take you home.”

 

Taeyong looked at the boy who picked him up and held him in his arms while trying to move the tails away from his view. “Don’t move so much.” he chuckled as he ran down the emergency stairs, away from everyone’s eyes. He couldn’t believe he was holding a nine tailed fox -which he had only seen in his mythology books’ pictures- and its clothes on his shoulder as he ran toward every direction the fox pointed.

 

“You live in an apartment? Rich kid.” he joked as he took the elevator, hoping that no one would be coming in or out of their houses at midnight. Taeyong pointed his paws at number eight, so the junior student pressed that button. “What happened to you, Taeyong?” he sounded so hurt as he pet its head, enjoying the feeling of the soft white fur brushing against his skin. Taeyong closed his eyes, loving the new feeling of pleasure and affection he had never experienced before.

 

“How do I unlock your door?” he asked when they arrived in front of his apartment's door. Taeyong pointed with his paws again and the boy couldn’t help but kiss his head as he pressed on the numbers.

 

Once the door was fully opened and they walked inside, Taeyong jumped away from his arms and ran toward the bed, curling up on himself and weakly lying his tails down. The boy looked at him in sorrow. He bit his lower lip as he thought of a way to help out the powerless gumiho.

 

“Maybe he needs to eat meat?” he asked himself, humming as he thought of whether he’d like it raw or cooked. After making sure he remembered the door’s password, he left the house to purchase beef and chicken at the nearest twenty four hours open convenience store.

 

“Taeyong?” he whispered when he closed the door behind him. He stretched his head to look inside the room where the fox was still sleeping on its bed.

 

Smiling to himself, the student started chopping up some vegetables and marinated the meat, figuring out that he would make Taeyong turn into a human and eat the meal he would prepare. That way he could start a conversation with him.

 

After the food was ready and steaming hot on the plates, the boy placed two glass bowls on top of each plate, hoping that it would keep the food warm. Having it become a habit to sleep at three am, he decided to stay up and watch TV while waiting for Taeyong to wake up.

 

Two hours later, when his eyes started feeling heavy and stingy, Taeyong woke up and came out of the room in his human form. He had worn different clothes, a black T shirt and sweatpants as he walked into the living room while yawning.

 

“Oh Lord!” he jumped in mid air when he saw the boy from university in his living room, watching TV and looking wrecked. “What are you doing here?” he shouted in panic but the younger boy quickly sat up and bowed.

 

“Hello! My name is Jung Jaehyun.” Taeyong looked at him wide eyed as he held a wine bottle in his hand like a baseball bat. “I helped you get home after-”

 

“Oh no.” he repeatedly whined as he fell on his butt, hiding his face behind his hands while letting the wine bottle roll away on the floor. Jaehyun picked it up and placed it on the counter where he saw it stand before.

 

“Don’t worry, Taeyong.” he kneeled down to look at the person who made his heart pound rapidly. “Your secret is safe with me.”

 

“Who are you?” Taeyong looked up to see Jaehyun’s eyes were on him as he showed his genuinely happy smile. Taeyong’s heart skipped a beat as he closed his mouth, feeling like it would run up and away from his throat. His eyebrows raised in fear as he searched for answers in Jaehyun’s eyes.

 

“Can we talk?” Jaehyun asked. Taeyong could only nod as they sat up and walked toward the kitchen’s small table where the food was. “I cooked this meal for you, so you can feel energized again.”

 

“Jaehyun.” Taeyong liked the way his name felt on his tongue. “I am vegetarian.”

 

“Which is why you are lacking energy.” Jaehyun shook his head lightly. “You’re an omnivore, Taeyong. You can eat anything but you live off of human’s hearts. You need animal flesh to compensate that.”

 

Taeyong lowered his head as he looked at the dishes which were already adapted to the room temperature. “I thought if I stopped eating anything related to meat and blood, I would be living better. Living like humans.” he sighed.

 

“Not all humans are vegetarians. Just eat whatever you want and need. Except humans, of course.” Jaehyun laughed, his nose scrunching up while his eyes turned into crescent moons. Taeyong loved the sight in front of him. He felt like he could see the positivity in the world through him. Jaehyun grabbed a fork and knife to cut everything on Taeyong’s plate as the latter waited patiently like a hungry kid. He wasn’t sure who the senior between them was anymore.

 

“Hmm?” Jaehyun hoped for a positive reply from Taeyong who chewed on the food with a shocked expression.

 

“Wow.” he looked up at Jaehyun, only to end up laughing. “It’s like a boom of taste in my mouth.”

 

“Bomb! Yea!” Jaehyun cheered in English, making both of them giggle.

 

“Thank you for the meal.” a pink hue crept on his cheeks as he bowed to the person in front of him. “Can you please tell me what happened?”

 

“I’ll tell you everything. Would you like to listen from the beginning?” Jaehyun sat on the couch after following Taeyong out of the toilet room where they washed their hands.

 

“Yes.” the older boy nodded. “I’m curious.”

 

Jaehyun inhaled deeply as he looked down at the carpet which looked quite fascinating out of the sudden. This was his opportunity. He started talking about his background; how old he is, what he majors in, what plans he has for the future. Then he confessed the feelings he kept hidden for three years. It caught Taeyong off guard that someone was in love with him, yet he automatically thought that Jaehyun was possibly blinded by his beauty. He kept listening though, without interrupting him at all. Taeyong heard him explain the situation where he transformed into a gumiho and how Jaehyun was thoroughly informed about nine tailed foxes because of his love for Japanese and Korean mythology.

 

He gulped once he was done talking for fifteen minutes. With eyes full of fear and insecurity, he looked up at Taeyong who seemed so focused even during silence. “But, Taeyong, what happened to you?”

 

“That’s a long story.” he finally spoke as he looked at Jaehyun. “It would take me a long time and energy to tell it all at once.”

 

“I understand.” Jaehyun nodded. “I’ve only heard about female gumiho. Never knew that there are males too.” he slightly changed the topic, hoping this would trigger a conversation.

 

“I can’t answer that, but I do know I am one.” he laughed shyly while playing with his fingers.

 

“Why is it hard for you to transform into the shape you want?” Jaehyun questioned, his tone dropping an octave as he stared at Taeyong’s pink lips, unconsciously getting lost.

 

“It’s not hard, but I haven’t transformed since a millennium ago.” Taeyong pouted as Jaehyun screamed.

 

“Eh?” he looked at him wide eyed. “A millennium? Why so long?”

 

“Was too busy learning how to become a human.” he shrugged his shoulders while Jaehyun gave him a side look, acting like he was judging him.

 

“I must go.” Jaehyun sighed as he sat up, only to feel Taeyong’s grip around his wrist.

 

“Can you stay?”

 

“Only if you let me pet you as a gumiho.”

  
  
  
  
  


Taeyong thought this was only a dream. He didn’t expect to see Jaehyun greeting him the next days or even joining him and Yuta when they hung out. Careful not to spill unwanted tea, Jaehyun would ask Taeyong about Yuta’s views on certain topics beforehand. He found it cute how Jaehyun was always so well mannered and polite, taking note of everything he didn’t know. Yuta had been quite nice to him, thanking Jaehyun for helping out Taeyong when they informed him that he fainted at the party, of course keeping the true form part a secret. Jaehyun’s destroyed cellphone wasn’t replaced with a new one, which made him unable to contact his new friends. So he chose another way to spend his time. He’d often stop by Taeyong’s house just to prepare his special meat dish for him while the “customer” would look at him from the couch, admiring his body as he chopped onions and cried silently. Jaehyun would often smile with stingy tears covering his sight toward Taeyong who was caught off guard with a racing heart. In return, Taeyong would transform into a gumiho so Jaehyun could pet his fur and keep shouting out loud about its softness. "Cute! Oh my God!"

 

 

 

None of them expected their worlds to change one Saturday night when Taeyong invited Jaehyun over so the younger boy wouldn’t have to put up with his annoying roommate at the dorms.

 

“You’re here!” Taeyong exclaimed when he saw the tall, lean body of his new friend in front of his opened door. He unconsciously went in for a hug, feeling like the time spent without Jaehyun was longer than the time he had to recuperate after his parents’ loss.

 

“I’m so tired, Tae.” Jaehyun pouted while his chin rested on top of Taeyong’s head, his arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

 

“Let’s go in.” he moved away from the hug and invited Jaehyun in, gesturing at the couch so he could sit and relax. “Do you want to watch movies?”

 

“Sure!” Jaehyun jumped on the couch, happily turning on the TV while Taeyong filled two bowls with popcorn. “Did you rent a movie or?”

 

“My favorite channel is airing a pretty famous movie. I don’t remember the name because I haven’t watched it before.” Taeyong’s jutted his lower lip out as he inhaled through his nose, looking at Jaehyun like he was in fault. The latter couldn’t help but squirm at the sight.

 

Jaehyun told Taeyong to hurry up when the clock hit eleven and the movie started. He felt like the beginning was quite familiar and when he finally saw the protagonists’ faces, he choked on his soda.

 

“We-” he coughed, feeling like a bit of the liquid had entered his respiratory system. “We are watching this?”

 

“You know this movie?” Taeyong innocently batted his eyelashes as he tilted his head to the side, looking vulnerable in the piece of clothing that was sliding off his shoulder and showing a part of his skin. Jaehyun looked back and forth at his clavicle and eyes at the speed of light.

 

“We can watch it anyway. You’re two millenniums old already.” Jaehyun stuck his tongue out while Taeyong crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He had goosebumps on his skin, worried for what was about to come yet still anticipating it. He wondered if he was getting hyped up for nothing.

 

The female protagonist was pushed against the wall of the elevator, their bodies pressed against each other as they tugged on their lips hungrily. She was unable to move her hands to feel his skin, but his body on hers was enough to set her on a fire stronger than their passion for each other.

 

Jaehyun turned his head to the side to witness a shocked Taeyong with his eyes wide open, mouth slightly stretched to take in the popcorns that were trapped between his fingers as they pointed to his lips. He felt like laughing from the impact that short scene had on him, but when Taeyong turned around and chuckled shyly after noticing his own behaviour, Jaehyun swore he was born to sin.

 

He imagined how Taeyong’s soft lips would feel like against his own, even a slight brush of their skin would send electricity down his spine. Taeyong’s lips that always looked like he had just finished making out with someone, slightly plump and coated in shiny pinkish chapstick combined with the trace of saliva his tongue would leave behind when poking out to moisturize the dry spots. Jaehyun wondered what kind of sounds Taeyong would make if he sucked on that pink muscle. Would they sound like the moans he let out of his throat when he finally lied on his bed after a tiring day? Or the moans he would make while taking a shower?

 

The movie kept playing on the LED TV in front of them and every time they were introduced to a new, erotic scene, Jaehyun would notice Taeyong holding his breath and stop eating. He would often turn his head to the side to take a glimpse of Jaehyun who would either be focused on the scene or also glancing back at Taeyong.

 

“Jaehyun I’m not feeling well.” Taeyong whined, the fire inside him burning to a degree he couldn’t withstand. It was becoming harder to breathe each time his cock pulsated beneath the underwear, a situation he had never been in before. He figured out Jaehyun would be the perfect guy to help.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun’s voice came out as a whisper. He knew fully well what was going on with Taeyong and the fact that the fox boy in front of him was opening up this topic only made him wonder if, perhaps, he also shared the same feelings as him.

 

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t resist anymore…” Taeyong’s eyes started filling with tears as he tugged on the hem of his shirt, exposing more skin for Jaehyun to take in. “Tell me what to do. What do you humans do?”

 

Jaehyun gulped audibly, his lips parting right after so he could inhale deeply and maybe go back to stop breathing again for a couple of minutes. Taeyong was absolutely clueless about masturbation and the pleasure it gives. Jaehyun could clearly see the frustration that had built up in him, yet he couldn’t help but ask if he had never tried it before, to which Taeyong replied with a shake of his head.

 

“I-” Jaehyun hesitated. This situation could only make things better or worse, no inbetween. “I could help you.” he finally spoke, letting out an inaudible sigh while the movies’ voices and soundtrack served as white noise to soothe their nervousness. “But… I don’t want this to affect our friendship.” Jaehyun inhales from his nose and Taeyong’s name rolls out of his mouth.

 

His body leaned forward, crashing with Taeyong’s as he pushes him backwards on the big couch, placing his hand behind his head so the armrest wouldn’t hurt him as he devours his mouth. Jaehyun wasn’t the most skilled kisser but the parties he attended did help him out a lot on that aspect. Their lips crashed like two waves against each other yet they felt as soft as silk every time they paused and connected again. The taste of salt on the corners of Taeyong’s lips made Jaehyun smile into the kiss, his tongue poking out to lick the remnants of it. He earned a low moan from Taeyong. It sounded so calm and erotic, it sent Jaehyun all the way to the stars.

 

“Allow me…” he started, hands exploring every centimeter of the territory he had discovered. He needed to mark Taeyong’s body as his, yet he was aware of the boundaries. Afraid he’d lose control and sink his teeth into his flesh like a hungry vampire, Jaehyun moved away and rested on Taeyong’s crotch. “to make you feel good.” he smirked, licking his lips before he slowly reached for the hem of his shirt and took it off leisurely. He stared at Taeyong’s smooth, glowing skin which reminded him of his gumiho form. Jaehyun closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. This wasn’t a war, it was the perfect timing to show how much he cared for his first love and how further from that he could go.

 

“Taeyong?” he questioned as his hands slowly traveled from his abdomen to his chest and then curled on his neck. “Do you like it when I kiss you?”

 

Taeyong moaned, the notes of pleasure releasing with every key Jaehyun pressed on. His lips and tongue traced every part of his neck and chest, until they reached his nipples. Jaehyun smirked as he looked up at the speechless shorter male who watched attentively all the time. His tongue made circles around the bud, lips connecting shortly after to create suction, to which Taeyong moaned again. He bit and licked, pulled and sucked on each bud until Taeyong’s moans got louder and he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Long bony fingers lost their way inside Jaehyun’s chestnut brown hair and grabbed onto them, feeling secure once they found something to hold on.

 

Jaehyun moved away, licking his way down to Taeyong’s abdomen and kissing the line of his boxer briefs. He noticed the apparent outline of his cock covered beneath his grey sweatpants that gave life to his desire to touch and play around until Taeyong would start shaking under his touch. He couldn’t hold back the moan that left his mouth when he felt Taeyong’s knee accidentally brush his erect member.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Taeyong asked immediately, his eyes wide as he waited for a reply. Jaehyun bit his lower lip so he could hide his smile. He curled his right hand into a fist and lightly brushed it on the bulge’s surface which made Taeyong inhale deeply through his nose.

 

“Did this hurt you?” Jaehyun tilted his head to the side and Taeyong replied with a negative answer. He nodded, letting him know that it didn’t hurt for him either.

 

Jaehyun removed his sweatpants and boxer briefs in one go, throwing them as far away in the living room as he could. Two pink clouds covered Taeyong’s cheeks as he watched every movement of Jaehyun’s, from the way his hands caressed his right thigh while he kissed the other to the way he looked up at him seductively. If it weren’t for the situation they were in, Jaehyun’s eyes would remind Taeyong of a predator.

 

He smiled at the pink lollipop like head, his mouth watering while he thought of the ecstasy Taeyong would be in once his soft lips and warm mouth would wrap around the hardness of his member. The pad of his thumb traced the outline of Taeyong’s cock from top to bottom to spread the leaking precum. The latter bucked his hips at the pleasure he was feeling from being too sensitive.

 

“How come you never…” Jaehyun stopped to listen to the exclusive concert Taeyong was holding only for him. The palm of his hand rubbed in circular motions on his head, rotating his wrist like a master. He connected his thumb and index finger on the bottom of his suffering cock, giving it a light squeeze that earned him a curse from the person on the bottom.

 

“Oh fuck!” Taeyong hissed, his mouth opening wide, showing his beautiful strawberry red tongue and glistening lips. He bit his lower lip and threw his head back as his left hand traveled to Jaehyun’s hair and gripped on it for dear life. He arched his back at the feeling of Jaehyun’s wet tongue on his prominent veins while the latter laughed and kissed every part of its length.

 

“Fuck, you look so fucking hot especially when you curse.” Jaehyun leaned forward, his left hand resting on Taeyong’s right cheek as he connected their lips together while he continued giving him a handjob. Taeyong moaned against his lips, his eyes half opened as he looked at Jaehyun in pure lust. “Fuck, what did I do to deserve this.” he quickened his pace, making Taeyong buck his hips under him. Jaehyun hid his face on Taeyong’s neck, feeling like he couldn’t resist the throbbing of his own hard cock anymore.

 

“Jaehyun I’m feeling weird.” Taeyong whined, his breath quickened as the blood rushed to his veins faster, making his member look even more pink.

 

“Mmm, cum for me babe.” Jaehyun wrapped his lips around his member again, making sure to lie his tongue flat against the tip. Taeyong groaned as his shot his load inside Jaehyun’s mouth who gladly licked him clean. With wide eyes and a faster heartbeat, he looked at Jaehyun who gulped, kissed his sensitive tip and grinned happily just for him to see.

 

“Jaehyun…” Taeyong finally spoke after coming down from his high. He did nothing but lie down on the couch yet he felt like he had overworked himself. The feeling of lying down after taking his stress off felt quite relaxing and he couldn’t help but sigh and smile to himself. “This was incredible…”

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Jaehyun forced a smile as he tried to hold back the need to shove his dick up Taeyong’s tight hole.

 

“You…” Taeyong moved on all fours, slowly heading toward the other end of the couch where Jaehyun was resting his head on his hand. His elbow was on the couch’s armrest and his head was tilted to the side, eyes closed and breathing slowly as he tried to take his feelings under control. “...don’t need help?” Taeyong asked, his hand lightly groping Jaehyun’s covered member, making him jump up in shock. He looked at Taeyong with his mouth hanging open and eyes blinking. “Can I return the favor?” he licked his lips and Jaehyun was sure his end was coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger :/ Please leave comments of how you'd like this to continue if I do write another part (which I won't promise to...). Thanks for reading!


End file.
